luckfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonnie
Lonnie, played by Ian Hart, is a gigolo and occasional gambler. Biography Background Lonnie is a gigolo and occasional gambler. He is friends with Renzo, a regular at the Santa Anita Park racetrack. He has met Renzo's friends Marcus and Jerry and refers to them as the "Brains Housing Trust" because of their reputation as skilled handicappers. He has agreed to be the victim in a trip and fall insurance scam with two insurance agents he has been sleeping with, Adelle and Lynette. Season 1 Luck (pilot) Lonnie meets Renzo, Marcus and Jerry in a coffee shop. Renzo nods at Lonnie and says that he is there. Lonnie wonders why Renzo sounds surprised and Renzo says that he never guaranteed he would be there. Marcus asks Lonnie to stand back so he can manoeuvre his wheelchair to the edge of the table. Renzo introduces Lonnie, adding that Marcus has met him once before. Lonnie introduces himself to Jerry, recalling that they have also met once before. Lonnie invites Marcus to guess how he refers to him when discussing him with Renzo. Marcus suggests asshole and Lonnie reveals that he calls them the brains housing department because of their accurate picks. The waitress approaches and Jerry says that they will all have their usual. Lonnie continues to describe his respect for them and Jerry interrupts to prompt him to order. Lonnie orders eggs and bacon and Renzo backs Lonnie’s claims. Lonnie adds that Renzo has told him about their methods, describing them as genius. Marcus dejectedly says that their picks often lose. The waitress asks if Lonnie wants home fries and he declines, citing concern for his figure. Lonnie asks Renzo to relate what he always says and Renzo reports “let me once make half a score, I’ll bankroll that genius gimp.” Marcus shakes his head and hesitantly asks them to define half a score. Lonnie claims to have earned money as a gigolo and reveals a wad of cash. Marcus, Renzo and Lonnie return to the stands. Marcus says that he will explain Jerry’s picks. He draws Lonnie’s attention to the single horse in the fourth race and elucidates Jerry’s method of handicapping based on the trainer’s reputation. Marcus explains that as a syndicate they are going to purchase enough pick six tickets to cover four horses in the fifth race and six horses in the sixth race. He clarifies that by betting a single horse in the fourth race they will be in a minority of viable ticket holders if that horse wins. He says that they are protecting themselves by spreading their bets in the subsequent races. They are buying enough tickets to have a bet on every horse in the final race so that they will be guaranteed a share of the $2,000,000 plus jackpot if their picks are proven up to that stage. Marcus rounds this up by saying that it is the gist of Jerry’s thinking. Lonnie repeats his nickname for them “Brains housing”. Marcus wonders where Jerry is and predicts that he will be feeling guilty for losing his stake in poker and borrowing money from Kagle. Jerry rejoins the rest of the syndicate in the stands prior to the fourth race. The horses are led into the starting gate. Micheaux and Mon Gateau take their position in the fifth bay. The gate opens and Micheaux makes a middling start. Renzo asks Jerry for commentary and Marcus tells him to keep quiet. Micheaux is trapped against the rail by another rider. Mon Gateau’s pace increases as an opening on the inside presents itself. Jerry calls for the horse to take it. Micheaux guides the horse through the gap to victory thrilling the syndicate. Jerry, Lonnie, Renzo and Marcus come inside. Lonnie says that he is on a roll and asks Renzo if he has told the others how he got his stake. Marcus points out that Lonnie has told them and Lonnie wonders if they want to hear it again. Marcus defers and Jerry quietly admits that he sold his picks to Kagle. Marcus is annoyed that Jerry has given Kagle the chance to share in the jackpot. Jerry claims that Kagle gave him $50 and that he accepted in order to pull his weight in the syndicate as he hands the money to Marcus. Marcus asks if Jerry knows that Kagle bought the ticket but is afraid to admit it and Jerry says that he does not know for sure. Lonnie and Renzo watch as the number six horse wins the fifth race – another of their picks. Jerry cheers as the number 7 horse wins the 7th race, another of his picks. Marcus glances at the napkin to check. Lonnie questions which horse they are rooting for. Renzo announces that they are going to win the pick six because they have a ticket for each horse in the final race. Kagel approaches and offers them the opportunity to use a go-between to accept their winnings to avoid the IRS becoming aware of their identities for a fee. Marcus realises that Kagel did not bet. Kagel admits that he thought the picks were wrong, particularly backing Escalante’s horse in the fourth race, and says that he did not want to waste $864 buying the required number of tickets. Marcus crows about their victory. Kagel observes that Marcus cannot resist humiliating him. Jerry says that no-one is trying to humiliate him and Kagel asks Jerry to tell that to whoever put him in his overweight body. Marcus jokes that it was someone called Ronald McDonald. The screen displays the possible payouts (based on the number of betters who will share the jackpot) for each horse in the final race winning. The sixth and eighth horses are reported as being the maximum winners. Lonnie notes that lowest payout is $48,840 and Renzo says there would be nothing wrong with that. Marcus jokes that he would prefer the full 2.7 million as it would be less of an adjustment. The syndicate return to the stands to watch the eighth race. Lonnie wonders which horse they are rooting for and Jerry tells him that it is the longshot. Micheaux, now riding a horse named Tattered Flag, progresses through the field and Jerry realises he was the jocky that won them the fourth race. Renzo adds that Tattered Flag is one of the longshots. Tattered Flag breaks her leg on the final bend of the race. Micheaux manages to bring her to a stop and dismount safely, talking to the horse to try to calm her. With Tattered Flag out of the race the syndicate note that the number 2 horse is the remaining long shot. Lonnie and Renzo are confused when Jerry says that the chalk is drifting out. Jerry and Marcus watch in awe as the number 2 horse takes the lead and finishes first. Lonnie asks what is happening and Jerry says that they have won. Lonnie jumps up and down calling that he is the champion of the world. Renzo backs away, mouth agape. Marcus runs down their winnings. Jerry asks Marcus to humour him and Marcus shows him the winning ticket. Jerry sings under his breath as he gazes at the screen. In the office the track manager takes a call from his boss, saying that the tellers have been alerted to the win. The Track Manager gives a television interview about the pick six win. The syndicate emerge from the track behind him. Renzo details his plans for his share including sending money to his imprisoned brother and to his aunt. Renzo wonders if they should admit that they are the winners and Marcus says they will wait until tomorrow. Lonnie suggests that they stay in a motel with connecting rooms so they can both party and keep an eye on one another. Episode 1.2 Lonnie emerges from his motel room, wearing a new suit. Jerry and Marcus are checking listings on a card table outside their own, adjoining, rooms. Jerry says that Lonnie looks a million dollars and Marcus agrees with the assessment. Lonnie poses for his fellow winners and Marcus says that he is projecting the image of someone who has won money. Lonnie wonders what Marcus is talking about and Marcus says that Lonnie is showing off for the insurance agents he is sleeping with. Lonnie says the women bought the suit for him. Marcus sees through the lie and references Lonnie’s involvement in a planned insurance scam where he will fake being the victim of a fall. Marcus warns Lonnie that the agents probably have him signed to a life insurance policy. Marcus again complains that the others are drawing attention to him. Lonnie says that he does not have to take Marcus’ abuse and Marcus invites him to leave. Renzo arrives with coffee and doughnuts for the others. Lonnie tells Marcus that the conversation is impairing his “mental adroitness with its contra-negativity” and walks away. Marcus derisively repeats the phrase to Jerry and predicts that the insurance agents would have bad intentions towards Marcus if they found out about his winnings. Renzo follows Lonnie to give him his coffee and says that Marcus is having a bad day. Lonnie notes that it is always a bad day with Marcus. Renzo says that it is a period of adjustment and Lonnie counters that he feels like he is falling. Renzo asks Lonnie to consider continuing their partnership under a new concept and Lonnie ends the discussion by saying that he is overdosing on concepts. As he walks away Lonnie calls back a thank you for the coffee. Lonnie drinks in a bar with his insurance agent contacts, Adelle and Lynette. He offers excuses for backing out of their planned insurance scam and bemoans unable to give specific details regarding his improved circumstances. They are matter of fact about his backing out. He wonders if they can still meet up and have “laughs” together. Adelle suggests that they have a few right now. Lonnie is confused and Adelle jokes with Lynette that Lonnie is letting them down gently and doesn’t want to see them again. Lonnie says that is untrue. Lynette says that she thought Lonnie enjoyed having sex with them and slips her hand through his fly. With Lonnie distracted Adelle spikes his drink. Lonnie jokes that his penis, called “The Emperor”, wants to exercise its right to vote. He makes a toast and downs the spiked drink. Lonnie, Lynette and Adelle have moved on to a motel room. Lonnie is struggling with impotence and slurring his speech after the drugs they gave him. Adelle keeps his attention on her while Lynette retrieves a blackjack from the drawer. She hits Lonnie over the back of the head but only confuses him rather than knocking him out. Adelle tries to keep his focus on her breasts as Lynette hits him again. He fights back and grapples with Lynette. Lynette hands the cosh to Adelle who beats him with it as she rants about broken promises, comparing him to President Obama. Lonnie falls backwards through the screen door. He begs a nearby landscaper for help and the man helps Lonnie into his truck as Lonnie asks him to take him back to the oasis motel. The landscaper leaves Lonnie slumped against the wall outside Renzo's room and knocks on the door. Renzo calls Marcus out and the two of them help Lonnie atop Marcus on the chair. Marcus then reverses back into his room. As the others are struggling to help Lonnie, Jerry pulls up. Relationships *Renzo: Syndicate partner and friend *Jerry: Syndicate partner *Marcus: Syndicate partner *Kagel: Loan shark *Adelle: Criminal associate in insurance scam *Lynette: Criminal associate in insurance scam Memorable Quotes Appearances Category: Season 1 Category: Starring characters Category: Gamblers Category: Gigolos